Romantic Street
by KimDee
Summary: [Short-fic] Paris adalah kota yang terkenal akan keromantisannya, tetapi kenapa Jeno kemudian cemburu? Apa yang terjadi? check it out / NCT / NoRen / Jeno x Renjun


**Romantic Street**

 **by Dee**

NCT DREAM NoRen (Lee Jeno X Huang Renjun) BL

inspired by Romantic Street (낭만길) - Girls Generation

remade song fic

* * *

 **Romantic Street**

.

Paris, kota dengan sejuta pesona romantis yang tiada habisnya.

Setiap sudutnya seolah memancarkan romantisme yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh gambaran kota cinta tersebut di dalam film manapun.

Surga cinta dan keromantisan yang tentunya dinikmati oleh setiap pasangan yang mendamba cerita cinta indah di bawah sinar temaram setiap sudut kota tersebut.

 _Eiffel_ yang bersinar dan menjulang dari pinggiran Seine adalah pemandang malam kota Paris yang tak terupakan.

Butiran salju tipis yang menghiasi kota itu di musim ini tidak menyurutkan suasana romantis yang menggelora.

Bahkan dengan kedatangan sang kapas putih, keromantisan itu seolah semakin berkobar. Terbukti dengan tetap banyaknya manusia yang tetap datang ke pinggiran Seine untuk menikmati pemandangan.

Tidak terhitung jumlah pasangan yang bergandengan tangan untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan di tengah dingin dan romantisnya Eiffel dan Seine.

Pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di tengah guyuran salju juga bukan merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang langka.

Bahkan Renjun mendapati penonton konser jalanan yang duduk tepat di depannya mulai berbagi ciuman panas tanpa peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang cukup ramai.

Beberapa dengan kebalnya menonton adegan _making out_ tersebut, sedangkan Renjun merona malu dan memalingkan kepalanya. Seolah ialah yang kedapatan tengah berciuman dengan kekasihnya di tengah keramaian.

Sedangkan kekasihnya sendiri, Lee Jeno, yang duduk di sisi Renjun harus menyeringai melihat kekasih manisnya itu memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

Oh tuhan, bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan tak jarang memadu kasih seperti pemandangan di hadapannya, tetapi kekasihnya ini masih saja malu melihat adegan berciuman. Entah itu didalam film atau pemandangan terbuka seperti sekarang ini.

Sungguh kepolosan Renjun sepertinya tidak akan luntur meskipun Jeno dengan senang hati mengajarkan hal-hal yang akan menodai kepolosannya.

Ah, ya Renjun akan selalu mengamuk, merajuk, dan apapun itu sebagai bentuk ketidaksukaannya ketika Jeno melakukan adegan pamer kemesraan jika mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

Bahkan mengecup kening Renjun di depan kedua orang tua mereka berakhir dengan Jeno dan kedua orang tua mereka harus membujuk Renjun agar tidak merajuk seperti seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tidak dituruti permintaannya.

Yah itu cerita setahun yang lalu sebelum keduanya melangsungkan pertunangan.

Tatapi berada disini membuat Jeno sebenarnya makin panas.

Bukan panas karena marah tetapi panas karena alasan lain.

" Ayo, kita pergi," kata Jeno mendadak. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan satu tangan yang menarik Renjun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

" Tapi, Jen, _perform_ -nya..."

" Lupakan soal itu jika kau sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya. Kita kembali lain kali," ucap Jeno _final_.

Renjun pun menurutinya meskipun bibirnya mengerucut tanda ketidakrelaannya. Bukan tanpa alasan Jeno setengah memaksa Renjun untuk pergi dari teras _cafè_ tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya.

Jeno menggumam sebal dengan suara rendah saat ia mendengar Renjun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Buat apa harus menonton orang berciuman saat dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mencium kekasihnya di depan publik seperti itu, kira-kira begitulah isi gerutuan lelaki jangkung itu.

Meskipun ia mengucapkannya dengan suara rendah tampaknya Renjun masih tetap bisa mendengar sedikit.

Ia pun akhirnya paham kenapa kekasih tampannya itu menggerutu sedari tadi. Tepatnya sejak mereka duduk di teras _cafè_ yang langsung berhadapan dengan Seine dengan minuman tradisional musim dingin, _hot chocolate_ , di tangan keduanya.

Renjun pun terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

" Jangan merajuk kekasihku yang tampan," goda Renjun saat ia berhasil sedikit mendahului Jeno dengan perbedaan panjang kaki mereka.

Langkah Jeno terhenti tepat di bawah lampu jalanan, ia memandang Renjun dengan ketidakpercayaan tersirat di matanya.

" Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari hal memalukan seperti itu dan kau malah menggodaku? Wah, Huang Renjun, kau sungguh _daebak_ ," kata Jeno sebal.

" _Aiyaa_ , kemarilah kalau begitu." Tangan Renjun menggenggam milik Jeno dan menariknya dengan lembut.

Jeno mendekat selangkah meskipun dengan sedikit gerutuan kesal.

Tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan tanpa jarak. Dengan perbedaan tinggi yang tidak terlalu jauh, jemari lentik Renjun kemudian meraih tengkuk Jeno dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan mudah.

Ciuman keduanya tidak berlangsung lama meskipun begitu wajah sumringah Jeno menjadi tanda bahwa kekesalan _childish_ -nya sudah sepenuhnya hilang.

" Akan kulanjutkan, tapi _not here_." Renjun memberi pesan eksplisit.

" Okay, _call_ ," seru Jeno penuh semangat.

Saat Renjun akan memisahkan tubuh mereka, Jeno justru menariknya mendekat dan menyelubungkan _coat oversized_ -nya pada tubuh Renjun yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Tawa lepas Renjun terdengar merdu di antara kelengangan lalu-lintas malam itu.

Tawa manis itu selalu saja membuat Jeno menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Berbagi _coat_ , alih-alih berpelukan dengan cara konvensional, di tengah guyuran salju kota Paris benar-benar lebih baik ketimbang berciuman di depan publik seperti tadi, begitu pikir Jeno.

" Kita seperti kura-kura dengan dua kepala dalam satu tubuh." Renjun memecah keheningan.

" Shh.. Jangan merusak suasana, Huang Renjun."

.

 **END**

 **Pojok cuap-cuap :** remake story~~ please give a lot love and review especially~~

with love,

Dee


End file.
